


Sharing is caring (or something)

by PsycoticLollipop



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycoticLollipop/pseuds/PsycoticLollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: “it’s 4am and I’m drunk as fuck in a mcdonalds and you have been watching me trying to eat this Burger for 30 minutes” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, not my idea, not my propiety. Non native speaker. Beta-d by the wonderfull Sawyer. (Thanks, really. Ily)

Adam looks at his watch for the seventh time in the last five minutes and it says 4:03am, but he reads “you’re a pathetic loser”. He has been sitting in the corner booth at the local McDonalds for the past forty minutes sipping his coke as slowly as humanly possible, just waiting for his watch to read 5:00am so he can finally go home. 

_He goes to work at half past five. In half an hour I can start walking home._

The cashier has been looking at him suspiciously for a while now, but it’s not like he can blame her. He has been sitting there alone for nearly an hour already, stretching his coke more than any drink can give and looking at the door ready to flee at any moment. The impression can’t be good. 

And besides, it was either looking at him suspiciously or looking at the drunk guy two tables to the left wrestling his burger into submission. 

He glances at his watch again. 4:04. Fuck. The cashier apparently decides he isn’t going to rob them and drunk guy isn’t going to choke on his burger and die because she disappeares into the kitchen. He raises his wrist again. 4:05. 

He makes a conscious effort to not tap his fingers against the table and glances at the door once more. He knows he’s just delaying the inevitable. He would have to go home at some point while his father was there. And his father would make good of all the time he had been gone. He raises his wrist…

“If you check your watch one more timer I’m going to fucking punch you.” Drunk guy has apparently given up on his burger and is looking at him through dilated pupils. 

“Don’t you think you have enough on your plate already?” 

Drunk guy looks about to get up and beat him. For a moment all Adam can think about is how much the universe must hate him if he has been two hours wandering in the middle of the night being cold and miserable just to get the shit beat out of him in a fucking McDonalds on a school night. 

He squares his shoulders and tightens his jaw. Fuck the universe. Adam Parrish knows how to take a punch. He’s known since he was five. And whoever this guy is, he’s just a drunk teenager. It’s better than his father. It can’t be that bad because… 

Drunk guy laughs. 

He laughs with the loud cackle of someone who is used to being the center of attention. He looks way too dark and dangerous to have such mirth and joy in his eyes. It’s unfair. Most of Adam Parrish’s life is unfair. 

He stops laughing and Adam thinks that isn’t fair either. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose, did you?” drunk guy asks, and for a moment Adam thinks he’s talking about his father and wants to scream _I didn’t do shit_. But he can’t know. No one knows. “Too much on my plate. This shit is fucking big, dude. Can’t bite it.”

Oh. _Oh_. Of course he can’t bite it. It’s that new special big mac with two floors and double of everything. Who can bite that? It’s 8,75 and Adam wouldn’t pay that much for a burger if it was made of gold. 

“Try separating it in two?” 

Drunk guy looks from him to the burger and back considering the suggestion. He separates the burger’s floors, ripping the bread in the middle in two and creating two normal sized burgers. Once done, he looks back at Adam and beams. And he has to be really drunk or really hungry if finally being able to eat his burger makes him so happy. 

“Want half? I’m not really hungry, I just wanted to know what the fuss was about.” So pretty drunk it was.

Adam Parrish doesn’t take anyone’s pity. He doesn’t accept anyone’s favors. He’s going to say no and keep on sucking the melting ice on his coke when his traitor stomach growls at the idea of food. 

He has only eaten a bowl of cereal today and he’s never seen the guy -he looks like a cross between a model and a convicted criminal, so Adam’s pretty sure he would remember if they had met- He’s probably an Aglionby boy and Aglionby boys already think they own people like Adam anyway. Could it really be that bad? 

So he gets up, carrying his coke like there is still something left of it and sits in the bench in front of him. Drunk guy hands him one of the half burgers and shoves the fries towards him. They look at each other for a moment. Having a mental duel over God knows what. In the end, Adam reaches for a fry and eats it slowly. Drunk guy smiles again before wolfing down his half burger. 

They eat in silence. Awkward but not really tense. They observe each other over the table and Adam notices a yellowing bruise on the guy’s jaw. He hopes he can’t see any of his. Now that he has actually eaten something and he’s pretty sure he’s not getting beat up in a McDonalds, he feels considerably better. 

“I’m Adam.” he feels stupid the moment he says it, because obviously this boy doesn’t care. He’s interacting with him because he’s drunk and bored and it’s 4am in a school night. 

Drunk guy shoots him a look but then nods. And Adam hopes he gives him a name too because since he’s eaten he looks more sober and thinking about him as Drunk Guy is getting weird. 

“Ronan Lynch.” 

Now Adam’s sure he’s an Aglionby boy, because no one else in Henrietta places such an importance on their last name. He doesn’t say it like a normal word. He says it like _I’m a Lynch and that means something_. It doesn’t mean anything to Adam, so he just nods. 

He looks down at the table to notice they’ve eaten the whole thing. Ronan gets up and announces to the room at large:

“I’m going to take a piss.” He doesn’t even stumble on his way to the bathroom. He walks with his back straight and his head high, so either that burger absorbs ridiculous quantities of alcohol and that’s why it was so expensive or Ronan’s used to drink _a lot_.

While he’s gone Adam looks at his watch again: 4:47am. If he starts walking now he could be home by 5:20 and would only have to wait ten minutes outside in the shadows of the road for his father to leave for work. Then he could sleep two hours until he has to wake up to ride his bike to class and…

“You want to go somewhere? I’m parked outside.” 

Adam looks up to him. Ronan has shoved his hands in his front pockets and it raises his shoulders in an awkward arch. There’s nothing about him that doesn’t scream _I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing_. He should tell him he doesn’t need his pity or his car. He should politely say goodbye and start walking back home praying to not cross his father in the roadway. He’s Adam Parrish, army of one, and he can fend for himself. 

He’s Adam Parrish, tired and sleepy and full of food for the first time in more than 24 hours. He can make his own damn choices and his father doesn’t get to be a factor in this one.

“Sure.” he says, all casual. 

“Great.” Ronan says, all casual.


End file.
